


First Date

by TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Loves Hank Anderson, Connor is a sweet precious nervous boi, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Loves Connor, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Hank asked Connor out, M/M, Restaurant hijinks, bless our boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon/pseuds/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon
Summary: Hank finally gets the nerve to ask Connor out, but their first date doesn't exactly go to plan.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	First Date

"Look, if you didn't want to go out with me you shoulda' just said so," Hank started, as the sound of gunshots ricocheted around the now-abandoned restaurant. "No need to hire a local gang to hold the place up. I could have taken it."

Connor's only response was a petulant huff as he reloaded his handgun before shooting another round of bullets at their assailants, android precision resulting in a clean shot to the shoulder that sent a man down to the ground in shrieking pain. Hank counted his blessings for the fact that androids were now permitted to carry registered weapons. He was equally thankful for the notion that Connor was just as unable to switch off from work as he was, also thinking to bring his service weapon. On a date. Their first date. 

Another rapid wave of gunfire filled his ears before he had more time to dwell on it, so he combatted the return of his bubbling nerves by leaning across the overturned table they were perched behind and sending his own round of gunfire in response, barely grazing the assailants before he slumped back down to the floor beside Connor. Thank god for android precision, or they'd be much worse for wear.

"Backup is on it's way, they should be here in approximately eight minutes." Connor shouted, even though Hank was crouched right next to him. It might be loud and he may be old, but he wasn't deaf _yet_. 

"Great. I'm almost out of bullets, Con." 

" _Shit._ " It was unlike the android to swear and Hank raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I can hold them off for a bit longer, but we may struggle to cover ourselves for that much time. They haven't advanced on us yet, so that may give us an advantage."

"What are our options?" 

"Well, I can try to negotiate with them. It will likely be unsuccessful, but it could buy us some time."

" _Out of the fuckin' question!_ " Hank barked before firing off two quick warning shots across the room for good measure. "Not worth the risk. Jesus, this might be the most dramatic way someone has tried to get out of a date with me yet." He huffed a laugh, but Connor clearly did not see the humour in his words, shooting his head round sharply to look at him and serve him a tense stare. 

"Hank, _please_ stop talking." His frown said enough, but the tone in his voice was serious enough to make Hank throw his spare hand up in surrender. 

It was hard to tell where exactly the bad mood had originated - they'd barely sat down in the plush restaurant Hank had chosen for their date, one of the few places to cater to both humans and androids, before the gang of thugs had made their way into the main foyer of the restaurant with guns. A few shots to the ceiling were all it took to clear the restaurant of its patrons, but of course Connor had gone straight into the assault, shouting his name and rank before pulling a gun from his waistband and descending on the group, leaving Hank with no options but to follow. And here they were in an uncomfortable standoff, barely any bullets left, leaving Hank to wonder if Connor was pissed he wasn't taking the situation seriously enough or if he'd genuinely been having doubts as he'd arrived at the restaurant. Who could blame him, really? When all was said and done, Hank was just an old guy trying his luck with this _highly_ intelligent, _highly_ attractive partner of his who hadn't had the heart to turn him down when he'd mumbled something about ' _feelings'_ followed by ' _we should go out'_. Connor being, well, _Connor_ , had requested a date and time there and then, and honestly, Hank had just assumed it was part of his usual direct nature. Maybe he didn't realise it was a date until he walked through the door and saw the romantic restaurant. Maybe he felt as though he couldn't say no because they were partners and they lived together and oh, god, Hank had been a fuckin' idio- 

"I'm going over, cover me." 

Hank barely had time to splutter an abundance of profanities to express his disapproval before Connor was up on his feet, hands raised in surrender, walking out in front of the table. 

"Fuckin' _Christ_ ," Hank cursed as he shuffled closer to the edge of the table to get a better peek at his partner as he walked into the jaws of a lion. 

"I'm unarmed and out of bullets," Connor reasoned, moving forward even as the three remaining men had their guns trained on him. "I'm sure we can make a deal before the rest of my department arrives."

"We don't deal with cops!" One of the men snarled, shaking his gun at Connor for emphasis. "And we definitely don't negotiate with fuckin' _plastic_!" All three men rounded the table, guns still trained on Connor. 

"That may be the case," Connor replied calmly, "But you don't have a lot of other options. A swarm of Detroit's finest are on their way here as we speak and I doubt they'll be quite as understanding as I'm being." Hank could spy the corner of his partners LED as it shone blue, flashing occasionally - he wasn't worried, that much was certain. "I can negotiate to get each of you a reduced sentence if you come quietly." 

The men looked at one another before laughing and Hank spared a quick glance to the door, seeing no movement. _Damn it_. 

"What makes you think you're in any position to negotiate?" One of the men snarled, moving closer to Connor with the gun pointed firmly towards his temple, now a few mere metres away from him. "You're unarmed. I'm gonna bet your partner is almost out of bullets if you're coming out in the open like this, and backup is probably miles away. I don't think they prioritise the lives of androids and old men." 

Connor's demeanour switched all of a sudden; it was subtle to the untrained eye, but Hank was accustomed to it now. His shoulders tensed slightly and the synthetic muscles in his neckline seemed stiffer, taughter. Hank gripped the gun firmly and prayed the rest of the DPD were almost with them. 

"One of the department's most _decorated_ and _highly commended_ Lieutenant's," Connor corrected, a hint of seething coming through in his voice. Hank couldn't help the swell of pride that filled his chest hearing those words. "As for me, I'm surprised you don't recognise my face from the news." His shoulders relaxed as he continued to move closer, visible confusion crossing the faces of the men as they looked back at one another. 

Hank leaned in, tension in his arms building as he knew the moment of action was mere seconds away. 

" _The Deviant Hunter_ ," he tilted his head slightly, eyebrows raised as he drew closer, "Cyberlife's most _advanced_ android. Trained to hunt." He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. "To _kill_ anything that stands in its way." He was inches away from the man - the ringleader, Hank assumed - going so far as to allow the gun pointing at him to connect with the synthetic skin of his forehead before he finally came to a halt. "I believe I'm considered something of an asset to the department myself." 

It happened in a flash - Connor moved one hand up to grasp the barrel of the gun, enveloping the hilt in his fist, the other pulling a hidden gun from the back of his waistband, throwing the barrel that had just been trained on his skull down to the ground before firing one sharp shot straight into the chest of the assailant, sending him plummeting to the ground. 

Hank fired at the second man, piercing his chest and shoulders with multiple shots as Connor closed in with almost cat-like movements, firing two more shots at the other thug until all three lay writhing or motionless on the floor. Just as Hank moved to his feet and began to sprint across the room, armed officers barged through the doors to swarm the room. Hank caught sight of Gavin and Nines, the former decked in riot gear, close in on the men and start cuffing them as they read them their rights. But his priority was not on them as he closed in on Connor, grabbing at the man's arms with force and turning him on his heels to face him, ready to give him an earful about the risk, the sheer _stupidity_ of his plan. 

But instead, he found himself being pulled in by the scruff of his collar, as Connor crashed his lips into his with a, frankly, aggressive kiss. 

All of the words that had been on the tip of Hank's tongue, the insults, the chastising, melted away as his shoulders slumped and he softened into the kiss, bringing his arms around the man to pull him closer. They stayed locked for a moment before Hank yanked his lips from the eager android, remembering suddenly where they were - in a restaurant, on a date, yes, but now surrounded by colleagues and likely the media and bloodied, injured bodies. Connor shot him a look somewhere between embarrassment and bliss and pulled his body back slightly, loosening his tightly curled fists from Hank's collar to rest on his shoulders instead. The corners of his lips curled into a warm smile. 

"I'm sorry our first date didn't go as planned." He murmured, a slight quiver in his tone. Was he… _nervous_? "I had hoped for a romantic evening with just the two of us. I spent so much time pre-constructing how it could go, what I should do, what I should say...but I suppose these things never work out how you want them to." He shrugged lightly, shooting Hank a small smile. 

"Connor," Hank started, giving the man's arms a squeeze as he tilted his head with a light smirk. "Don't tell me you were _nervous_ about tonight?" 

"Of _course_ I was!" Connor retorted. "I've wanted this for a long time, Hank. And I thought, if it didn't go perfectly, then you'd lose interest in me. First dates are supposed to be _romantic_!" He cried, gesturing at the chaos around them. " _Nothing_ about this is romantic! I didn't get to enact any of the conversation cues I rehearsed, or engage in any of the light flirting I'd planned." He flailed his arms, then threw them down to his side, dejected. 

"Woah, _woah_ , steady on cowboy-" Hank interjected, steering Connor's body back to face him. "Con, look at me." The android did just that, more than a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Hank took one look at his dangerous puppy dog eyes and pulled Connor into a tight embrace. "First off, me losing interest in you is not on the cards. It's bullshit. So don't ever think that." Connor's grip on him softened and Hank felt the man's anxiety begin to melt away. "Look, I know you wanted this to be a perfect night but that's not how it went. It's not the end of the world."

"But you brought me to this beautiful restaurant and we didn't even get to experience it." He heard the man mumble into his jacket as his grip tightened around his body. 

"Well, I'm sure the restaurant will give me back my deposit and we can come another night. It's the least they can do." Hank mused, rubbing light circles into the other man's shoulder blades. "Doesn't mean our date has to end." 

"It doesn't?" The man beneath him chirped, a slight lift in the tone of his voice evident as he tilted his head up to look at Hank. 

"It _doesn't,_ " Hank replied, shooting him an earnest smile. "I happen to know a 24-hour burger joint that now serves Thirium milkshakes…"

" _It's a date_." Connor tilted his head up and met Hank's lips once again, smiling into the kiss as Hank pulled him closer. 

"But look, if you're gonna lecture me on the calorie content of the burgers then we should just go ho-" 

Hank's words were stopped abruptly when the androids hand covered his mouth and he fixed him with a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed stare. Hank couldn't help but laugh into the synthetic skin. 

"While I won't _stop_ you from eating what you want, I reserve the right to inform you of the dangers of a raised cholesterol." 

Hank barked a laugh and rolled his eyes. "You're lucky you're cute. _Jesus._ " 

Surprisingly, Connor kept his thoughts on the sloppy pulled pork burger Hank ordered to himself, instead choosing to focus his energy on meaningful conversations - and not the preconstructed ones he'd played out in his head. In turn, Hank made no further wisecracks about Connor wanting to get out of their date. 

When all was said and done, their first date ended up going much better than either of them had anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooooo so I'm supposed to be finishing my Reylo fic and I'm supposed to be on a self-imposed DBH fic ban until it's done, but when inspiration strikes for a one-shot, what can you do? 
> 
> I hope you like this - it's a bit disjointed and I planned on filling it out a bit more but I kind of just want to put it out there at this stage and stop procrastinating by writing fics I'm not supposed to be writing 🤷♀️
> 
> Anyway kudos, comments etc are very much appreciated! You can also now find me over on Twitter as @luminousfurby so if HankCon is your jam I'm Twittering away by drawing Hank and Connor and avoiding writing what I'm supposed to be 🐦


End file.
